09 November 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-11-09 ; Comments *Peel says that he returned from Sierra Leone with "a persistent complaint", but spares the listeners the full horror of the details. He says that the day before it seemed to have cleared up, but "this morning it came back with renewed vigour". This left him feeling rather subdued and depressed, but he was cheered by the postman bringing him the Jordan Chataika LP. *JP: "I was just giving someone some advice on the Mayo phone who cropped up, wanting some advice on filling in job applications. Well, I'm happy to do anything during records. And I said to him, 'frankly, make it up, that's what I should do'. Do people ever check? A relative of mine, I'd better not say who, when he did his original CV many years ago attributed to himself a degree, and nobody's ever questioned it at all. He hasn't got a degree but nobody's ever said, 'let's see the bit of paper that says you've got a degree'. And people have been much impressed by his entirely imaginary degree." *John plays another track from a double LP of football songs, that he appears to have been working his way through. This evening was the turn of Clyde FC. *Peel reminds the listeners that they can start sending in their entries for the Festive 50. A little later, he reveals, "Speaking of the Festive 50, our William has announced his intention of submitting his list for the Festive 50 this year. It's an important moment you know in a boy's life, when he submits his first Festive 50 and I'm quite moved by all that. Unfortunately, Florence is also planning to submit hers and I think it will be Kylie all the way - not that I object to Kylie that much." Sessions *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh. Repeat of one and only session recorded 1989-09-05 and first broadcast 02 October 1989. Tracklisting *Frankie "Bones" & Lenny "Dee": Just As Long As I Got You (Original Mix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-5 may be from 13th (File 1 'cuts in) *Jesus & Mary Chain: In The Black (single - Head On) Blanco Y Negro NEG 42 *Queen Latifah: Evil That Men Do (LP - All Hail The Queen) '@ *Jordan Chataika & his Three Sisters: Makanaka Jesu (LP) Zimbabwe import @''' *Fudge Tunnel: Leprosy (7" EP - Sex Mammoth) Pigboy PIG 2 *Morrissey: Ouija Board, Ouija Board (single) HMV :JP: "It's a strange thing, a lot of the records that I've come to like best in the fullness of time are those about which I have misgivings initially." *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: President Diawara (session) *Fester Brothers: Slime (b-side 'You Gotta Be Patient To Be Psychiatric' 7") Bulb *Clyde FC with Fraser Bruce: Song of the Clyde (LP - Flair 1989) '''@ *Culture: Hand "A" Bowl (LP - Good Things) *Death Side: Give And Take (LP - Wasted Dream) Selfish *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: Sane Jobe (session) *Advert for Knebworth 90: "the best collection ever of British music talent to appear together live on one stage... Phil Collins, Tears For Fears, Paul McCartney, Pink Floyd, Status Quo and many more..." *Undertones: Family Entertainment (LP - The Undertones) Sire *808 State: Pacific State (7") ZTT *Relations: If (LP - Patrick) *Tackhead: Tell Me The Hurt (LP - Friendly As A Hand Grenade) World :JP: "Our engineer was suggesting that it might be a good idea to get Adrian Sherwood to mix down the tapes of the forthcoming Knebworth entertainment. I think I might listen to it then." *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: Amadou Fall (session) *'File 1' ends *3rd Bass: Sons Of 3rd Bass (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003 1 @ ''may be from 14th'' File ;Name * 1) RADIO 1 02 10 89 JOHN PEEL.mp3 48kbps * 2) 1989-10-02 John Peel 19891002 - Dembo Konte & Kausu Kouyate Session.mp3 112kbps * 3) 1989-11-xx Peel Show LE051 ;Length *1) 2) 63:30 *3) 1:36:39 (19:50-38:30) (to 23:34 and from 33:48 unique) ;Other *File is incorrectly dated, reflects the original broadcast date of the session and not this show, when it was repeated. *This is an hour of a 90 minute show. The last session track begins at the end of the file, so it's reasonable to assume that the recording starts around 20 / 25 minutes into the show. *The above files differ only in their bitrate. *The same file has circulated, mistakenly labelled as a Finnish radio show. *3) Created from LE051 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * 2) Peel Server * 3) Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1989